


To See the Stars

by TheFallofYang



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: After care, Anxiety, Cunnilingus, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Mention and Description of Mental Health Issues, NSFW, Vaginal Fingering, bad language, dub con, i fucking love spaaace, its a happy ending folks i promise, look at the fluff, slight violent sexual nature, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallofYang/pseuds/TheFallofYang
Summary: You and Rick have been hooking up for a little while now, but his lack of after care skills are getting to you. Not wanting to ruin what you have already, you bottle it all inside. Well, what happens when that boils over?





	To See the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Rick and Morty, I just like to write about it. All characters are 18+. Remember that consent is non negotiable and you should always have a safeword. Also important - aftercare! I had a heck of a lot of fun writing this (sorry it took longer than expected) and I really really hope you enjoy!

Rick Sanchez. How do you describe a person like Rick “mother fucking” Sanchez? He isn’t by any length or means a “normal” person. But of course, once you start there, how can you define anyone’s normality?  
  
But Rick Sanchez is truly something else. You’d known this the moment you’d met him. The more you got to know him, the more you realized how you met him was by complete chance. You’d been shopping for food for the week. An utterly normal, weekly task. Just as you’d been browsing the canned food and jar isle, searching for some pickles, you hit him. Well not quite hit him but close enough.

You’d been so absorbed in where the damn pickles could be you’d bump straight into his back. Full force. Enough for you to nearly hit the ground head first. But quick as anything he’d caught you. Pulled you back up, then prompt burped in your face. Thoroughly disgusted but sort of grateful you’d said thank you.  
  
“Y-You know how you c-could actually thank me? Get a drink with me?”  
  
It was charming. You hated to admit it to yourself at the time but it was utterly utterly charming. The way he smirked. The way he raised a single eyebrow at you. Confident and cocky despite the fact he was twice your age with bright blue hair that looked like it’s be shocked onto his head by lightening. So you’d agreed.  
  
That was that. You’d gone for drinks later that day after exchanging numbers. You sat in a sleazy bar with him and you’d both drank your weight in alcohol. Him holding up much better than you but still pretty trashed. You’re not sure what happened but one second you’d both been laughing over something stupid, next his tongue was down your throat and your hand was on his crotch.  
  
In all honesty it was a bit of blur after that. You woke up in bed the next day, covered in bruises and sore in the most perfect way. But the bed was cold. Rick was gone.  
  
You shrugged it off. Not really caring that much. Sure, he was an amazingly interesting guy and the sex you had (what you remembered at least) was fantastic. But, well, a one night stand is a one night stand. Except it didn’t stay that way for long. About a week later you get a text that simply read;  
  
“Bored. Wanna hook up?”  
  
Before you’d even been able to text back asking who in the world was texting you he followed up with a reply that summed him up in every way.  
  
“It’s Rick motherfucking Sanchez btw”  
  
At the time you’d rolled your eyes at that. Trying desperately not to be charmed by the easy arrogance that oozed off of him as quickly as the smell of whisky and ozone did. But you couldn’t help it. You’d replied with a time and your address. He arrived and three hours later he was gone. Leaving nothing behind but the feeling of utter completion but loneliness as well.

* * *

  
This was weeks ago now and you’d become a regular “thing”. Not a relationship or even really a companionship, just two people who barely knew each other rough fucking at every opportunity possible. 

  
Rough was, eh, actually a bit of an understatement. It wasn’t that you didn’t enjoy Rick’s company! Not at all, in fact, it was more that you enjoyed it far too much. Rick was like no one else you’d ever known before. He was funny, charming, mad, disgusting, beautiful and an absolute dick.  
  
The combination should have made you dryer than the Sahara Desert but it had the opposite effect. Every time he came over, before he’d even stood one foot in the door, you’d be drenching your knickers already.  
  
Despite all of that you just couldn’t shake that empty feeling when he left. At first it had been fine, but the more you had sex, the more open he became with his kinks. You shared them. Fully. But aftercare clearly wasn’t Rick’s thing. So every time he left you, cold in a dark room with no clothes on, you felt…odd. Empty. Used. You know he didn’t think less of you. Logically you knew this was all just sex and he liked you as a person well enough that he kept coming back. Hell, he even had a drink with you once in a whole before sex.  
  
It didn’t help though because as soon as he was out of that door all of those feelings came rushing back at once. In fact, the last few times you’d ended up crawling under you blankets and crying for at least an hour. Not your finest moment, but hey, what the fuck else were you suppose to do? You couldn’t exactly bring this to him. What if he left? What if he decided that you weren’t worth his time or that you were too much aggravation?  
  
You’d come to know and care for him too much to let your anxiety get in the way. You’d rather deal with your own mental health by yourself than lose that.  
  
Even when you knew that was an incredibly unhealthy and unproductive way of thinking you had to follow it. You were your own worst enemy after all.

* * *

  
Rick was due to come over again tonight in approximately 30 minutes. You followed your usual routine of cleaning the house, having a very lengthy shower and making yourself up enough to still look casual but with a bit of smart flare to it.

  
You couldn’t help but let your mind wonder to the last time he came over before your romp. You’d both sat down and had your drink. It was a rare occasion you both did this together but it was somehow calming for both of you. You noticed how Rick usually wanted to do this if he’d had a particularly long or stressful day.  
  
It seemed odd to you he’d rather relax before letting out any pent-up frustration during sex. But the logically part of your brain concluded it was most likely his way of calming down so that he could still remain in control during sex. As rough or demeaning as Rick could be during your encounters he always had his own boundaries.  
  
He never wanted to hurt you more than you could take or you yourself actually wanted. It was his quick abandoning of you once you’d finished that got you most of all. But as you got ready for his arrival, you thought back to your last drinks and just how wonderful it had felt to be in his company. Not just as a means to a pleasurable end, but as a person.  
  
_You both sat there on the sofa together. Southern Comfort and Lemonade in your hand and some sort of bright blue substance in his. You asked what the alcohol was. He’d brought it himself in the rather large flask he kept in his lab coat at all times. Once you’d poured it for him, you felt a burning curiosity to know more about this side of him. The personal, impenetrable side._  
  
_He explained it was an alien substance from another Galaxy. At your disbelieving stare and awkward laugh he showed you his portal gun. An odd looking object that seemed like it belonged more at Comic Con than in the hands of your favourite scientist. You’d always thought science was more theory these days, rather than insane adventures of discovery._  
  
_It was his turn to laugh at that._  
  
_“Science is always an ad-adventure babe. Don’t think that – don’t let the document-tation of it get you down”_  
  
_“So what you’re saying is, you travel through space and even realities, with your grandson, going on wacky adventure?”_  
  
_He took a big swig from his glass at that._  
  
_“I-I think you’ll find I said fucking awesome. Not s-some lame wacky bullshit.”_  
  
  
_You raised an eyebrow at him._  
  
_“So you’re a shit Doctor”_  
  
_“Excuse me?”_  
  
_“You’re like a really shitty Doctor Who. Like, instead of saving the Universe, you use it to fund yourself. I’m not_ _judging. I just never imagined you as the travel the Universe and save it type. So it remains that you probably use it just for fun.”_  
  
_He rolled his eyes at you, clearly trying not to let you provoke him. You smiled gently, looking wistfully at the ceiling before opening your heart to him as you always did._  
  
_“I’ve always wanted to see the stars. Close as well, not just from afar. I bet it’s beautiful. More magical than anything we ever see on Earth”_  
  
_Felling like you’d suddenly revealed too much, you didn’t look him in the eye for a moment. You could cut the tension with a knife and for a few seconds there was just silence. Your anxiety began to rise as it always did in times like this. So you did the only thing you knew how to do._  
  
_You grinned, cheeky and clearly intending to provoke him._  
  
_“Does that make me your sexy companion?”_  
  
_He leaned in close. His breath brushing across your face as his eyes darkened. In lust or anger you couldn’t tell. He grabbed your chin. Not too roughly to hurt but enough to let you know he was in control and the night was beginning._  
  
_“L-Little girl, I am the – I was the best fucking Doctor Who before that shitty Time Lord popped his first boner over Rose blonde tits Tyler”_  
  
_“I’m pretty sure that wasn’t her naaaa”_  
  
_Before you could even finish your sarcastic remark he’d pulled you flush over his lap. Arse in the air and drink knocked to the ground. You felt your pulse quicken as he ran his hand up your thigh before it rested on your backside. He leaned in close again, this time making sure to bite your ear lobe gently before whispering to you._  
  
_“Wanna see how much of a fucking shitty Doctor I am?”_  
  
_And like that your night turned into what it was meant to be._  
  
  
At the time you’d ignored the pang of regret you felt for not finding out more about him. But now it felt like a gaping hole within you. You wanted to know more about him. He knew so much about you (admittedly your own fault what with your problem of spewing verbal diarrhea at him at every opportunity) but you wanted more than just sex. You wanted…something. Not a relationship. But something a bit more than what you already had.  
  
The regret was gone in the whirlwind of lust you were feeling now though. Your hopes of an evening drink before sex was gone with the wind. As soon as you’d opened the door to Rick he’d barged in, slammed the door behind him and pinned you against the wall.

You currently had your legs wrapped around his waist and he used his entire upper body strength to pin you to the wall. You could feel his hard length pressing against you tight as his hands pinned your wrists against the wall.  
  
You felt like teenagers dry humping just to get a fix of that euphoric high. The mindless lust that egged you on in ways that other drugs couldn’t.  
  
He leans close, biting at the column of your throat. It isn’t hard enough to hurt but enough to threaten. It gives off the idea of ownership. That you’re his. His to play with. His to mark. His forever. And by god would you be.  
  
“Y-You gonna be a good little girl for me tonight babe? You gonna – you wanna do whatever I say? Make me happy?”  
  
You nod at that, feeling like words would fail you. But he doesn’t take kindly to that. He draws back. His single eyebrow furrowed in annoyance. A deep growl rises deep within his throat before he lets you slip down onto the floor. You look at up at him, confused.  
  
“Knees”  
  
“What? Rick, we haven’t –“  
  
“D-did I fucking stutter you shit. I said get to on your fucking knees for me”  
  
Just like that. As if he were god itself, you dropped onto the hardwood floor. You ignore the way your knees almost yelp in protest at such a rough landing. He grips your hair tight in his hand, before bending down so you’re eye level. As if you’re some sort of badly behaved dog.  
  
“When I asked y-you a fucking question, I expect a-an answer. Got it?”  
  
“Yes Rick”  
  
He smiles at that but there is nothing pleasant in that smile. Soon enough he’s dragging you up the stairs and pushing you onto the bed. He practically rips your trousers and knickers off of your body, not bothering to unclothe himself. He wrenches your lower half towards him, smirking all the while, whilst your whole-body tenses in anticipation.  
  
He’s a “cunning” bastard like this. The first licks are slow, tentative. He teases you, focusing on everything but your clit. Trying to get you worked up and starving for him. You bite your lip, not wanting to make a sound. A sort of nonverbal fuck you to him for winding you up like this.  
  
It lasts all of eighteen seconds. He grips your hips so tight you know there will be bruises in the exact shape of his hand tomorrow. You know he does this on purpose. It’s part of your play. Part of the game you’re both playing. He wants to mark you. Own you. His chest vibrates all the way up to his mouth as he lets loose a long, deep moan. He acts like he’s drinking fine wine. It drives you to heights higher than you’ve ever known.  
  
And then your screaming. For god, for Rick, for anything because he shoves his tongue so deep inside you, you feel like he’ll never stop. He teases and taunts till it hurts before pulling back. He pulls you up by your hair again and kisses you. It’s not a show of love or affection. It’s so you can taste yourself on him. You moan, almost as deeply as he did not moments earlier. Just when you think you’ll go dizzy from lack of air he pulls back.  
  
“Beg me.” He growls, teeth gnawing at your jaw. More marks and bruises. More claims.  
  
“Beg me to cum you little slut. B-Be a good girl for me and beg. Do it or I – do it or I’ll never let you cum”  
  
He doesn’t need to ask twice. As soon as his head went back between your thighs again you scream to high heaven.  
  
“Please can I cum Rick? Please? I beg you, please god, please let me cum. I need it, I need, uh shit fuck, oh god yes, Rick, please? Yes, uh, yes, yes.”  
  
He comes up again, this time he shoves two fingers into you mercilessly and you twist in his grasp. He laughs as your pained expression, knowing how much you’re enjoying it.  
  
“Y-You wanna come you little shit? You wanna cum for me? Your so – your so fucking wet and sloppy. That tight cunt really knows – really knows how to k-keep me in. Cum then. Cum for me because you ain’t – you ain’t cumming for anyone else anytime soon”  
  
It was like opening a flood gate. White light stains the back of your eyelids as they slam shut. Your back arches high and you twist, trying to escape the intensity of pleasure he’s causing to wash over you. As soon as you come down, before you can even catch your breath, your being thrown further up the bed. The night continuing to play out as it always does.

* * *

  
It feels like it could be days later when you both finally collapse on the bed together. You lay there, in the darkness. But it’s warm and the sound of both you breathing together as one comforts you in more ways than you can ever really describe.

As soon as that feeling in there, it’s gone again, because already Rick is getting up and dressed. As soon as he’s back to looking like his messy self he turns to you. You smile. Strained but hoping it looks convincing. It’s sad how all your smiles fall under that category now.  
  
He winks at you, taking a swig from his flask (or was it a different one? It’s hard to tell with Rick how many flasks he has on him at one time) before stretching his arms out and shooting a green portal at the wall. You’re more used to the weird space shit with him now. He’s not hiding it anymore.  
  
“I had a great time babe. S-See you sometime soon yeah? I’ll text or something”  
  
The last part trails off as he walks through the portal, like he doesn’t really care or he may not even text. All he leaves behind in a suddenly too dark room is the smell of sex and ozone.  
  
You lie down on the bed, pulling the covers up closer to you. You want to sink into them and never come out. You hope to fight of the feeling of abandonment but it’s no use. Soon you’re shaking. Silent tears fall down your cheeks making your eyes sting. It gets harder and harder to hold it in until you’re suddenly just a mess of blankets and sobs.  
  
You’re so caught up in the overwhelming feeling of anxiety and shame that you don’t even notice the room begin to glow green again. Nor do you hear the sound of a portal opening and Rick climbing through. By the time you do it’s too late.  
  
“Y-yo, did I leave my fucking flask behi”  
  
He stops. You look up from your cocoon. The eye contact that occurs then makes you want to shrivel and die inside. He looks shocked. Honest to god shocked. It was a look you thought you’d never see Rick make and yet here he is, looking like you’d sprouted wings.  
  
Your face blushes bright red and you begin to shake even harder than before.  
  
“P-Please don’t look at me” you beg  
  
“I-I’m fine Rick, please, just – I’ll see you soon okay? I just need a moment. Please”  
  
The last word is whispered. You worry if you carry on you’ll start to cry harder or scream. You feel so ashamed, so worried he’ll leave and never come back now. Before you can pull the covers back over your head, he climbs onto the bed with you and grabs you by the shoulders.  
  
You can’t even question what he’s doing because quick as anything he pulls you into his arms, burying your face into the crook of his neck.  
  
“I-It’s okay. I should have been doing this – I should have done this every time. It’s okay.”  
  
Those words are enough to set you off again. So you cry. You cry and cry and cry. You shake and sob and all he does is hold you tight and kisses your temple until you drift off to sleep.

* * *

  
When you wake up, you know it hasn’t been too long due to the fact it’s still dark outside. For a second you think Rick has left, permanently this time. But soon enough you can hear some slight banging and cursing from downstairs. 

  
“R-Rick?” you call out, wanting to make sure it’s him and not some axe wielding murderer.  
  
Footsteps hurry up the stairs until they reach your door. Rick walks in and motions for you to get up. You do, but look at him with a questioning brow raised. He rolls his eyes at that before grabbing your shoulders again and shoving you in front of him.  
  
“I have a surprised downstairs moron, come on”  
  
He leads you, rather forcefully, down the stairs until you’re both just outside of the living room door. He spins you to face him so fast you feel you head spin slightly.  
“C-Close your eyes okay? It’s supposed to be a fucking surprise and shit”  
  
You comply, eager to see what it is.  
  
He leads you into the room. You feel hardwood under your feet until suddenly the cold and unforgiving hardness gives way to a much softer feel. You know, even without looking, he’s placed pillows and some sort of blanket on the floor. He guides you to lie down, all the while insisting you keep your eyes closed. Once you feel him lie down next you, you asked if you can open your eyes yet.  
  
“F-Fuck. One second. Christ you’re impatient, y-you know that?”  
  
You feel his arm wrap around your neck, pulling you into a close embrace so that your head rests in the crook of his neck. Face still facing upwards. You hear a click and whoosh before he whispers at you to open your eyes.  
  
Stars. Beautiful, bright stars. Every kind imaginable are right above you in your house. Stars and planets and galaxies. So many that your eyes can barely take in their light and beauty all at once. You’re breathless. You feel as if all the oxygen in the room has been taken out and all you’re left with is the image of these stars burned into your retina’s. Tears slowly feel them as you reach out a hand. They’re so close you could touch them. You brush close but you never do, for fear that as soon as you dirty them with your hand, they’ll disappear.  
  
You turn your head to look at Rick. He’s been watching you, with a look of boredom on his face. His eyes though. Those beautiful eyes seem happy. Happier than you’ve ever seen them. You want to ask a million questions. About how he even managed to project such an image so detailed. So many of these questions come to mind, but the only thing that makes it out of your mouth is a simple;  
  
“Why?”  
  
He shrugs and turns his head back to look at the wonder in your once boring room.  
  
“You said you wanted to see the stars.”  
  
A simple statement. No fuss. No gravitas. Just fact. Like he doesn’t realise how much this means to you. You let a smile slowly grace your face as you snuggle close to him. He rests his head against yours. You know then, in this moment, how much Rick cares. How wonderful he really is and you feel like if you can just lay here forever with him, in this one moment, you can die happily.


End file.
